


Caught by the Minotaur

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, minotaur sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: Perdiccas knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the Minotaur forever. He just didn't know what the Minotaur would do to him once he had been caught.





	Caught by the Minotaur

Perdiccas walks silently through the Minotaur's labyrinth. Only yesterday he and thirteen others had been lowered into it. The walls of the labyrinth were a hundred feet tall, high enough to let daylight in, too high to climb up those walls and escape. Soldiers patrolled above, making sure no one did.

 

Seven men and seven women had been lowered into the labyrinth yesterday, and things were already much quieter than they had been yesterday. Was he the only one left, or were there more?

 

His heart hammered in his chest, and he started at every noise. It was useless, of course. The Minotaur would get him eventually.

 

He kept moving, because moving was better than staying in one place.

 

Perdiccas reached a dead end, and turned around to move back. He froze when he saw the Minotaur only twenty yards away from him.

 

The Minotaur was huge, easily seven feet tall, a broad and muscular chest and with thick, hairy thighs. His head was that of a bull, with horns that made him look even bigger and more impressive. He sniffed the air, then lumbered over to Perdiccas.

 

Perdiccas whimpered, pressing himself against the wall behind him.

 

The Minotaur came closer, narrowing his eyes at Perdiccas. He stopped a few feet away, looking Perdiccas up and down.

 

This close, the Minotaur was even more intimidating. His massive chest heaved as the creature breathed, a thin layer of fur covering his body. He was also wearing a loincloth, a brief reminder that there was a human side to the creature.

 

The Minotaur grabbed Perdiccas' arm, and pulled him down to his knees.

 

Perdiccas yelped, the Minotaur's grip like a vice on his arm. What did the creature want?

 

With his other hand, the Minotaur pulled off his loincloth, throwing it aside.

 

Perdiccas' breath hitched when he saw the massive cock in front of him, and the heavy balls. He glanced up at the Minotaur, who let out a huff.

 

The Minotaur wrapped one large hand around his cock, and started to pump it up and down. Once it was hardening, he thrust his hips forward, closer to Perdiccas.

 

It was obvious what the creature wanted.

 

Perdiccas reached out with trembling hands. When he wrapped both hands around the base of the massive cock, his fingertips didn't even meet. He moved his hands up and down, and the Minotaur let go of him, resting both hands on Perdiccas' shoulders to keep him in place.

 

He kept moving his hands, feeling the thick cock harden in his hands. It was easily as long and as thick as his forearm.

 

The Minotaur thrust his hips forward again, his hard cock nudging Perdiccas' mouth.

 

Was that he wanted? For Perdiccas to pleasure him with his mouth? Perdiccas knew it wouldn't fit, but he could lick it and kiss it.

 

He leaned forward, kissing the tip and licking the head of that massive cock. It was hot, and tasted salty, and above him, the Minotaur groaned in pleasure.

 

Perdiccas kept up his ministrations, working the giant cock with his hands and mouth, kissing and licking it. It was throbbing in his hands.

 

Then, the Minotaur pushed him back, and Perdiccas cried out in pain. The Minotaur looked down at him, then pushed Perdiccas onto his knees before ripping off his tunic.

 

Fully exposed, Perdiccas shivered in the cool air. What did the Minotaur want now?

 

When the beast knelt behind him, Perdiccas tried to get away, but the creature held him tight. There was no way that giant cock could fit inside of him! He would be split in two!

 

He suddenly felt something wet between his asscheeks, and turned his head. The Minotaur was swiping over his ass with his tongue, the fur of his head brushing against Perdiccas' asscheeks.

 

Perdiccas squirmed, feeling grateful that the Minotaur was at least trying to prepare him. The thick slobbering tongue actually felt good across his ass, and he found himself pushing back and moaning eagerly.

 

The Minotaur stopped licking him, and placed his thick cock in the crease of Perdiccas' ass, rubbing it up and down.

 

Perdiccas whimpered. He knew what was next, and sure enough, he felt something blunt and thick prodding his asshole. He tried to struggle, but it was in vain.

 

The Minotaur held him tight, and the head of his massive cock forced its way into Perdiccas' ass.

 

Perdiccas' screams echoed throughout the labyrinth, and he knew that the soldiers above would be able to hear him. They'd no doubt assume that Perdiccas was being killed, and Perdiccas definitely felt like he was dying.

 

His hole was forced to stretch around the massive cock, and the pain was hot and searing. The Minotaur didn't care, he held Perdiccas in place as he pushed in deeper.

 

Perdiccas was sobbing now, trying to breathe as it felt like he was being split in two.

 

Then, with one quick thrust, the head was forced fully inside of him and Perdiccas screamed again.

 

The Minotaur kept feeding Perdiccas' ass more and more of his cock, sliding in inch by inch.

 

Perdiccas sobbed and moaned in pain, it felt like it was going on forever, that the Minotaur's cock was endless. He was stuffed full, and when he looked down, he could see his stomach bulging out because of the Minotaur's massive dick inside of him.

 

The Minotaur pulled back only to thrust back in deeper. He repeated this motion a few times, every time he slid in deeper. The Minotaur let out a loud braying noise, presumably in pleasure.

 

Perdiccas was sobbing with every breath. The only thing he could do was endure this hot and aching pain.

 

Eventually, the Minotaur's heavy balls slapped against Perdiccas' ass, and the Minotaur immediately began thrusting, grunting every time he thrust deep inside Perdiccas ass.

 

Perdiccas cried out, the noise of his sobs and the Minotaur's balls against his ass filled with the air. Every thrust hurt, and every thrust made that bulge in his stomach stand out.

 

The Minotaur's grip on Perdiccas' hips tightened and the beast sped up its movements, fucking Perdiccas hard and deep.

 

Perdiccas was panting. It didn't hurt so much now anymore, his body was slowly getting used to being fucked by a massive cock, but every thrust still hurt.

 

The Minotaur's bellows grew louder as he fucked Perdiccas harder, until eventually it shoved in deeper than it had before. The massive cock was twitching inside of Perdiccas as it flooded him with come.

 

Perdiccas sobbed in pain, and tried to hold on to the fact that at least it would be over soon.

 

The Minotaur came for a long time, filling Perdiccas up with his thick jets of come, and only after that did he slowly pull out.

 

Perdiccas felt the thick come drip down his thighs. He felt shaky all over.

 

The Minotaur huffed, wrapping one arm around Perdiccas and pulling him close as the Minotaur lay down.

 

Perdiccas squirmed to get away. He was too weak to run far, but he had to leave.

 

The Minotaur tightened his grip, pressing Perdiccas against his massive chest.

 

Perdiccas stayed still, and lay there in silence.

 

The Minotaur might be resting now, but the reason he was holding Perdiccas like this, was because he wanted to fuck him again once he was feeling rested.

 

He wasn't sure if that was a better fate than being killed immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as TarashErotica.


End file.
